Mishima Zaibatsu
Mishima Zaibatsu (三島財閥) roughly translated as Mishima Financial Group, is a giant multinational conglomerate in the Tekken universe. Originally founded by Jinpachi Mishima, it was eventually lost to his son by staging a coup d'etat. The Mishima Zaibatsu was taken over by Heihachi Mishima, who has financially built-up and ran the company for over 40 years, except for two brief interims. The companies grouped together in the syndicate include the Mishima Financial Empire, the mercenary group known as Tekken Force, and Mishima Industries. The Mishima Zaibatsu is the main sponsor of The King of Iron Fist Tournaments, the central events of the video games. In Tekken 5, Jinpachi Mishima regained control of the Mishima Zaibatsu due to Heihachi's absence. However, Jinpachi was defeated by Jin Kazama during The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, and Jin gained control of the Zaibatsu in order to find a cure for his Devil Gene. Ownership The Mishima Zaibatsu has always been run by a direct descendent of Jinpachi Mishima. The constant change of ownership of the Mishima Zaibatsu is one of the Tekken series' many novelties. To date, there are five changes of ownership known: *Several decades before the first King of Iron Fist Tournament, Jinpachi Mishima lost the Zaibatsu to his son, Heihachi Mishima. *''Tekken:'' Heihachi lost the Zaibatsu to his son, Kazuya Mishima. *''Tekken 2:'' Kazuya lost the Zaibatsu to his father Heihachi. *''Tekken 3 and Tekken 4:'' Heihachi remains as the owner. *'Between' Tekken 4 and Tekken 5/Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection: Jinpachi reclaims the Zaibatsu after Heihachi is assumed dead. *''Tekken 5/Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection:'' Jinpachi lost the Zaibatsu to Jin Kazama after he was freed by him. *''Tekken 6/Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion:'' Jin remains as the owner after freeing Jinpachi. Employees ''Tekken'' employees *Heihachi Mishima - Head of the Mishima Zaibatsu *Kuma I - Pet/bodyguard. *Ganryu *Lee Chaolan *Dr. Abel ''Tekken 2'' employees *Kazuya Mishima - Head of the Mishima Zaibatsu *Ganryu *Lee Chaolan *Anna Williams *Bruce Irvin ''Tekken 3'' and Tekken 4 employees *Heihachi Mishima *Kuma II ''Tekken 5'' employees *Jinpachi Mishima - Head of the Mishima Zaibatsu ''Tekken 6'' employees *Jin Kazama - Head of the Mishima Zaibatsu *Nina Williams - Jin's trusted bodyguard and confidante. *Eddy Gordo - Tekken Force Leader (quits in Christie's Tekken 6 ending). *Alisa - Jin's protector. *Lars - Leader of Jin's army (later betrays Jin, even before and after his amnesia and discovered Alisa was also Jin's protector). *Tougou - Co-leader of Lars and Jin's army (later, along with Lars, also betrays Jin), deceased. Relationship *Rival of G Corporation who wants to rule the world. *Robbed by the Manji Clan in Tekken 4. Trivia *All current and former owners of the Zaibatsu are related by blood, meaning that only descendants of Jinpachi have been able to win the King of Iron Fist Tournaments thus far. *There are other characters involved with the Mishima Zaibatsu besides the Mishima clan. Ganryu worked as a bodyguard for it when both Heihachi and Kazuya were in control. Anna Williams and Bruce Irvin had also worked as bodyguards in the Mishima Zaibatsu for Kazuya before later siding with his G Corporation. Nina Williams and Eddy Gordo are hand picked by Jin when he took over the company. *In Street Fighter X Tekken, The Mishima Zabatsu is at war with Shadaloo from the Street Fighter series in a battle to gain Pandora's box. **In the characters' prologues, the Mishima Zaibatsu has a different logo. Gallery Category:Group & Organizations Category:Tekken